Ali gets sent to teen camp
Transcript Jenny: "Ali's behavior is a dead end, Jonathan! He is hanging out with college kids and even is smoking pot!" is arrested by 2 police officers for robbing a bank and the policeman knocks the door Jenny: "Who could that be?" opens the door to reveal Ali handcuffed by the police Policeman #1: "Your son was robbing a bank, this is the 8th time he has been arrested." police officer leaves Jenny: "ALI OMAR DANO!" Ali: "What (bleep)?" Jenny: "I've heard about you robbing a bank?!" Ali: "IT'S MY LIFE! STOP BEING SUCH A (bleep)ING NAGGING (bleep)!" Jonathan: "Ali Dano, you are going to teen camp because we do not like your attitude!" flips Jonathan off Ali: "I'M ENTITLED TO HAVE FRIENDS! SON OF A (bleep)!" Jonathan: "Don't speak to me like that! You will be put into an 8-week program that will set you straight." Ali goes to the camp Mark (camp owner): "Hello there! What is your name?" faces the other way and closes his eyes Girl #1: (Thinking: He's pretty!) gets some Rocky (Malaysian pocky) and starts eating them Jenny: "Ali can't communicate at times." Ali: "(bleep) anda." (Translation **** you) Jenny: "We adopted him and his twin sister from Malaysia at 5 years, his twin sister Aini is a caring woman and is extremely friendly, but Ali, he is the second worst behaved in my family after Aen-Min who is from North Korea, he is the complete opposite of Aini's behavior." gets out his iPod touch and starts playing Flyleaf's "Cassie" Mark: "Ali, we do not allow phones here, please put it away or I will take it off you, and do not swear or cuss." mouths the words "**** you" Mark: "Our thanksgiving play is coming up soon." reads the Qur'an Jenny: "He is Muslim." Shelia: "He should pay attention to us." takes the Qu'ran Ali: "GIVE IT BACK!" takes it off Sheila Ali: "No one touches my book but me, my sister and my girlfriend!" walks over to a bench and reads the Qur'an while listening to All Of Me by Crush 40 at a loud volume Ali: (singing) "Can you see all of me, walk into my mysteries, step inside and hold on for dear life,, do you remember me?, capturing you or set your free, I am, I am all of me." Shelia: "Ali, you will damage your ears." Ali: "JUST SHUT THE (bleep) UP (bleep) AND LET ME PLAY MY MUSIC IN PEACE!" looks at Ali's clothes Shelia: "Your clothes aren't appropriate." Ali: "WHAT THE (bleep) DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" 1 week after Ali has left is watering petunias in her garden cut to: Sheila and Mark: "Okay kids, the roles are, Joanne as Sarah Miller, Sara as Pocahantas, Ali as the turkey, Jamie, Josh, Hannah, Sierra as the pilgrims, Andy, Sheena, Mark, Darren, Kelly as Pocahantas' followers." Ali: "What? Me, the turkey? I'd rather shoot myself?!" Sheila: "Sorry Ali, but roles are roles." Ali: "IT WILL MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE OVERWEIGHT PIG! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, LADY?!" storms off, angered and annoyed Ali: (Thinking: My sister would think I am fat!) Ali: "I am gonna play My Chemical Romance's Teenagers to get this off my mind." gets his iPod Touch out of his pocket and starts to play "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance without earphones Music: "They said all teenagers scare the living (bleep) out of me! They could care less as someone will bleed, so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose! Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!" Sheila: "Ali! I do not appreciate that trashy music!" Ali: "(bleep) OFF!" Sheila: "Ali, stop swearing!" Ali: "SUCK MY (bleep)! YOU BETTER SUCK IT OLD (long bleep)!" Sheila: "Ali, I will send you to that isolation cabin to watch Disney movies if you don't stop it!" banishes Ali to the isolation cabin flips Sheila the bird Cut to: bakes an apple pie cut to: sets a cabin on fire Ali: "(bleep) YOU MOTHER (bleep)ERS!!!!" picks up his iPhone and dials Allison's number Ali: (on phone) "Babe, pick me up from this (bleep)hole." Allison: (on phone) "Got it." 5 minutes later black Nissan car arrives Ali: "Selamat tinggal (bleep)!" (Translation: Goodbye *****!) hops into the car Allison: "Later losers!! And goodbye, you big fat, ugly, stupid woman!" starts the car Sheila: "Oh no.." goes to an emergency phone and dials Jenny's number Sheila: (on phone) "Mrs. Dano! Your son took off with a 17-year old girl! He's gone!" Jenny: "What should I do?" Jenny gets a phone call Category:Camp Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Teen Camp Transcripts